the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 Scene 8
Tom and Yadifo wake up at dawn, and are immediately reminded that they are near the Swampy Forest. They eat some of their provisions, and then climb down to the level ground. There is water at the edge, just a couple centimeters deep, but it looks like it quickly gets deeper to the south. There is also a path on solid ground leading to the northeast. "Do we really have to go that way?" asks Tom, looking at the path heading south, directly toward the Village. "Actually, there is a good path through the middle of the swamp that we were on two days ago, and maybe that path leads to it." "It starts off in the wrong direction, but I think it's worth trying." "Me, too. Let's go." They head out on the solid path, and fortunately it makes a big right turn and head south. Soon Yadifo recognizes where they are. "This is the right path! This is where we found Pelubo, and this trail leads right to our Village. Now stay on the path. There is quicksand all over the left side, to the east, and the right side isn't much better, lots of mud and water." "Sounds good, lets get back to the Village." They walk a few hundred meters, when suddenly Yadifo drops her bag and the rope she is carrying and bolts off the path to the left. Five steps in she sinks up to her loincloth and reaches out for something. She then endeavors to turn around to face Tom, but that effort causes her to sink farther, up to her waist. Quest 61: Get Yadifo out of the quicksand. "What are you doing?" yells Tom. "Getting this!" Yadifo proudly display a bug she has just caught. You found a Green Needlerun! "But ... you're stuck in quicksand!" Tom is quite agitated. "Will you calm down? You're here to pull me out, so there's no problem." Tom goes to the edge of the solid ground, and throws the rope to Yadifo. It comes up short. "The rope isn't long enough," complains Tom. "You shouldn't have run out there." Yadifo frowns at Tom. "Is there something wrong with you? Don't you remember Keruka telling us that we have to find all the rarities and statues or the Island is doomed? I can wait for you to make a longer rope, but if I didn't catch this bug, we might never get another chance." Tom is taken aback and is surprised that he is arguing with the native girl stuck in quicksand. He is speechless for a few seconds, and then realizes Yadifo is right. "Uh, sorry, you're right. I'll go find some vines or something and make a longer rope, and be careful I don't get stuck." "Good." Yadifo is looking at the Needlerun in her hands, showing no concern that she is stuck. Tom uses the pickaxe to sever some liana from trees along the path. He ties them to the end of the rope and returns to Yadifo, who is still perfectly calm. He throws the lengthened rope to her which she catches. It is a struggle but with their combined efforts she is pulled out after about fifteen minutes. Quest 61 complete! They make it back to the Village with no more incidents. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene